


Kiss

by mei_medaime



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Kissing, M/M, School
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mei_medaime/pseuds/mei_medaime
Summary: This story written by Yue Aoi (not me)
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story written by Yue Aoi (not me)

Kiss Kiss © Yue. Aoi  
Pair : He Tian x Mo Guanshan  
Rate : T  
Disclaimer : All of characters belongs to the rightful owner.  
.  
.  
Lelaki berambut merah itu berjalan menyusuri lorong dan menghentikan langkah sejenak ketika mendapati seorang lelaki berubuh tinggi dengan mata abu-abu yang seolah sedang menatap tajam apapun yang menjadi objek atensinya tengah berbincang dengan seorang gadis.

Tak seperti biasanya, lelaki itu kali ini memakai masker putih yang menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya. Tatapan lelaki itu semula tertuju pada wanita yang berada di hadapannya, namun segera menoleh sejenak begitu mendapati lelaki berambut merah yang tanpa sengaja tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya.

Lelaki berambut merah itu cepat-cepat berjalan melewati lelaki itu. Rasanya ia sedang malas mengawali pagi dengan meladeni kejahilan lelaki itu. Namun harapannya tak menjadi kenyataan ketika mendadak merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang dan dagu seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

“Selamat pagi, Little Mo.”

Mo Guanshan, si lelaki berambut merah itu, mengerutkan alisnya dan segera menggeliat, berharap lelaki itu segera melepaskannya. Namun lengan lelaki itu begitu kuat hingga terasa seolah menyedot tenaganya dan membuatnya kesulitan memberontak.

“Menjauhlah dariku. Aku tak mau ditulari virus olehmu,” ucap Mo Guanshan dengan sinis.

He Tian segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan bersisian dengan lelaki berambut merah itu. Mungkin ia terdengar aneh, namun sesungguhnya ekspresi jengkel lelaki bermarga Mo yang selalu diperlihatkannya setiap kali ia menjahili lelaki itu terasa bagaikan sebuah candu. Terkadang, ketika ia sedang sendiri, ia bahkan membayangkan wajah lelaki itu atas dasar rindu.

“Aku sedang flu.”

“Bukan urusanku,” sahut Mo Guanshan dengan wajah datar. Namun mata nya melirik sekilas lelaki yang berjalan di sampingnya itu dan sesungguhnya jantungnya sedikit bersebar setiap kali tatapannya bersua dengan lelaki itu.

Ini bukanlah kali pertamanya merasakan debaran semacam ini ketika bersama lelaki itu. Sebelumnya ia pernah merasakannya dan ia berpikir kalau saat itu ia merasakannya karena sedang tak begitu sehat, namun kini ia mulai merasa ragu.

“Aku pergi ke toilet,” ucapnya dengan singkat seraya meninggalkan He Tian yang hendak memasuki ruangan kelas mereka.

Lelaki itu segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju toilet pria yang terletak di ujung lorong. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya, mengendalikan perasaannya yang kacau.

.

.

Lelaki berambut merah itu segera berjalan memasuki bilik toilet yang secara kebetulan sedang sepi meski ia tak berniat melakukan apapun. Ia membutuhkan tempat yang tenang, tidak akan diganggu siapapun tanpa harus berpapasan dengan siapapun, dan inilah satu-satunya tempat yang langsung terpikir olehnya.

Ia beruntung karena tidak ada seorangpun di toilet sehingga tidak akan membuat siapapun menatapnya dengan heran karena ia mungkin saja akan berada di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia segera menutup kloset dan duduk di atas sana seraya mengangkat kedua kakinya serta menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri.

Ia merasa dirinya begitu konyol karena akhir-akhir ini lebih sering memikirkan lelaki itu. Bahkan ketika mendengar nama He Tian, ia langsung membayangkan wajah lelaki itu, suaranya yang berat dan selalu didengarnya selama berjam-jam setiap hari, juga sentuhan lelaki itu

Bahkan, ketika ia mendengar kata sungai atau langit disebutkan, ia langsung mengingat He Tian karena kata sungai memiliki bunyi yang sama dengan nama keluarga lelaki itu, sedangkan kata langit sendiri merupakan aksara nama lelaki itu.

Mo Guanshan mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Ia tak percaya kalau dirinya bahkan memiliki pemikiran yang begitu konyol mengenai lelaki itu. Kini ia bahkan mengingat wajah lelaki itu yang terlihat sedikit pucat dibanding biasanya.

Sejujurnya ia merasa khawatir pada He Tian ketika lelaki itu mengaku sedang flu. Namun egonya melarangnya untuk menunjukkan perhatian eksplisit pada lelaki itu. Ia merasa terlalu sungkan memberikan atensi pada lelaki menyebalkan yang sering menjahilinya dan membuat perasaannya mulai kacau.

Ia mengepalkan tinjunya sendiri dan berusaha mengendalikan pemikirannya yang semakin menjalar setiap mengingat He Tian. Persetanlah dengan cecunguk itu. Toh seharusnya ia bersyukur karena mungkin saja lelaki itu tak akan menjahilinya lagi hari ini.

.

.

Belum 6 jam berlalu sejak Mo Guanshan berikrar pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memperdulikan lelaki itu dan kini ia malah mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu. Ia tahu kalau He Tian tinggal sendirian dan mungkin saja tak sempat membuat sarapan karena sedang tidak enak badan dan ia khawatir kalau lelakiitu bahkan belum sarapan sejak pagi.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan kelas dan berharap agar He Tian belum kembali ke kelas dan ia segera membuka tasnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada salah satu sandwich favoritnya yang ia beli untuk dirinya sendiri dan berniat memberikannya pada lelaki itu.

Tangannya merogoh isi tas dan mengeluarkan sticky notes dan segera menulis dengan cepat serta menempelkannya di atas plastik pembungkus sandwich sebelum kembali menoleh sekeliling dan segera meletakkannya di dalam laci yang berada di bawah meja He Tian bak seorang pencuri yang sedang beraksi.

Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu ruang kelasnya dan menghubungi Zheng Xi serta menemui lelaki itu agar memiliki alasan untuk tidak melihat sendiri momen ketika He Tian mendapati sandwich itu.

“Oi, Little Mo.”

Mo Guanshan tersentak seketika begitu mendengar suara itu dan ia segera mendongak serta mendapati He Tian yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam namun juga memancarkan kharisma sebagai lelaki maskulin.

Secara refleks ia merasa jengkel setiap kali mendengar suara itu memanggilnya. Ia memasang raut wajah datar dan bertanya, “Apa?”

He Tian menyentuh bahu lelaki di hadapannya dan sedikit menundukkan kepala hanya untuk menatap lekat-lekat mata lelaki itu, “Pinjam PR -mu.”

Mo Guanshan berniat mendelik, namun ketika tatapan tajam itu menghujamnya, ia tak sanggup membalas tatapan lelaki itu. Jantungnya berdebar lebih keras ketimbang biasanya dan ia malah berkata, “Ambil saja sendiri di tasku.”

“Oke,” sahut He Tian.. Ia sengaja mendekati wajahnya yang masih tertutup masker pada lelaki itu hanya untuk melihat wajah Mo Guanshan lebih dekat, membuat lelaki yang ditatapanya refleks terkejut dan memundurkan kepalanya sambil membelalakan mata.

Lelaki berambut merah itu tak sanggup berbicara apapun, termasuk sumpah serapah atau keluhan yang biasa diutarakan lelaki itu. Dan ketika dilihat dari dekat, sesungguhnya ekspresi lelaki itu terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

He Tian menyeringai tipis di balik maskernya sesudah merasa berhasil mempermainkan lelaki itu dan ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Mo Guanshan seraya berlalu dan menuju kursinya sendiri. Ia mengambil tas yang terletak di samping kursinya dan berniat mengambil buku lelaki itu.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah benda asing yang terletak di dalam laci mejanya sendiri dan ia meletakkan tas Mo Guanshan begitu saja setelah mengambil buku dan meletakkan buku itu secara sembarangan di atas tas.

Ia meraih benda di dalam laci itu dan mengeluarkannya serta mendapati sebuah sandwich dengan tulisan lelaki berambut merah itu pada sticky notes yang tertempel di bungkus makanan.

Makan ini.

He Tian terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, membentuk seulas senyuman tipis secara refleks.

Penilaiannya terhadap lelaki itu tidak pernah salah. Di matanya, Mo Guanshan adalah lelaki yang manis meski mulutnya tajam. 

.

.

He Tian tak pernah mengira jika niat awalnya untuk menjahili teman sekelasnya karena merasa bosan berubah menjadi hal yang benar-benar ia nikmati. Entah kenapa, melihat reaksi Mo Guanshan setiap kali ia menjahilinya malah terasa begitu menyenangkan hingga ia ketagihan untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

Ia pikir perasaannya pada lelaki itu hanya sebatas pelaku keisengan yang mendapatkan kesenangan dari korbannya. Namun tanpa ia sadari, perasaannya berubah menjadi lebih dalam. Ia merasa marah dan tak bisa menerima ketika seseorang menganggu lelaki itu hingga ia bertindak secara impulsif untuk menolong lelaki itu dan bersedia melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia lakukan.

Sebetulnya apa makna seorang Mo Guanshan baginya? Ia sendiri belum menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Namun satu hal yang jelas, lelaki itu berharga baginya dan ia tak ingin kehilangan lelaki itu. Bahkan rasa ingin memiliki mulai menyeruak hingga ia mulai menunjukkan dominansi yang terkadang diselubungi dengan kejahilan pada lelaki itu.

Mo Guanshan jelas berbeda dengan para wanita yang mengidolakannya dan bersikap ekstra baik padanya. Ketika ia bersikap sedikit baik pada mereka, biasanya mereka akan terlihat berbunga-bunga.

Sedangkan lelaki itu malah bersikap ketus dan sinis padanya dan jelas terlihat kesal padanya ketika ia menjahilinya. Reaksi lelaki itu menarik dan membuatnya penasaran hingga ia mendekati lelaki itu.

Ia bahkan sedikit menurunkan harga dirinya dengan mencium lelaki itu secara paksa. Namun ketika ia berhasil mengetahui reaksi itu, juga merasakan sensasi yang berbeda, ia malah bersyukur karena telah mengambil keputusan untuk melakukannya.

Kali ini a merasa penasaran, seandainya ia menyatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, bagaimana reaksi lelaki itu? Rasanya ia tak sabar ingin merealisasikan harapannya melihat reaksi lelaki itu setelah selama ini hanya membayangkan berbagai probabilitas mengenai reaksi Mo Guanshan jika ia melakukannya.

Mendadak temperatur terasa sedikit panas dan He Tian segera menyentuh wajahnya yang sedikit menghangat. Mungkin flu yang dialaminya lebih parah dari dugaannya.

.

.

Mo Guanshan melirik jam yang tertera pada ponselnya seraya berjalan memasuki taman yang tidak terlalu ramai pada pukul empat sore.

Ia membaca ulang pesan dari Jian Yi dan berdecak kesal dengan suara pelan. Konyol sekali dirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia mau begitu saja untuk menghubungi He Tian dan meminta untuk bertemu demi memenuhi permintaan konyol yang tidak jelas begitu.

Jian Yi memohon padanya untuk membantu agar berhasil mendapatkan foto He Tian dengan wajah yang konyol dan ia menerimanya dengan meyakinkan bahwa ia juga ingin melihat hal itu dan menyimpan foto wajah He Tian.

Tidak hanya itu, ia juga bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas dendam setelah He Tian terus menerus menjahilinya. Sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui, bukan? Hal itu jelas lebih bagus sehingga ia bersedia melakukan hal konyol begini.

Ia menatap sekeliling seraya berjalan dan atensinya tertuju pada seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan masker putih yang menutupi wajahnya sedang duduk di atas bangku yang terbuat dari semen. Lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya dan kepalanya sedikit tertunduk.

Mo Guanshan sampai harus menahan napas ketika melihat siluet lelaki itu dari samping. Kaki jenjang lelaki itu terlihat menarik dengan wajah tampan serta postur tubuh yang seksi. Ia pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasannya karena memikirkan lelaki menyebalkan itu dengan cara begini.

Ia segera mempercepat langkah begitu He Tian menoleh ke arahnya secara refleks. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak sabar ingin segera berbicara dengan lelaki itu dan melihat reaksinya. Otaknya sudah membayangkan foto wajah He Tian yang konyol dan akan tersimpan di galeri ponsel dan bahkan laptopnya.

“Ada apa? Tumben sekali Little Mo mengajakku bertemu.”

Mo Guanshan baru ingat kalau ia bahkan belum menyiapkan alasan untuk lelaki itu. Ia hanya mengajak untuk bertemu dan lupa memikirkan alasan karena berfokus pada hasil yang seharusnya akan ia dapatkan dari pertemuan ini.

“Masih memakai masker? Mulutmu membusuk, ya?” ucap Mo Guanshan dengan sengaja untuk mengalihkan topik.

Mo Guanshan tak menyadari jika sudut bibir He Tian sedikit terangkat sebelum lelaki itu segera memperbaiki raut wajahnya, “Hm? Aku sudah sembuh.”

Lelaki berambut merah itu mengangguk dan menatap sekeliling sebelum berkata, “Pemandangan hari ini bagus. Bag aimana kalau kita berfoto bersama dengan ekspresi wajah yang unik? Misalnya kalau kau memutar matamu dan memegang hidungmu.”

He Tian menatapnya dan ia segera menambahkan, “Aku ingin melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang tidak biasa. Berhubung sebentar lagi kita lulus, anggap saja kenang-kenangan. ”

Mo Guanshan menjerit di dalam hati. Ia merasa risih karena bisa-bisanya mengucapkan hal begitu meski sebetulnya ia memang ingin menyimpan foto lelaki itu sebagai kenang-kenangan.

“Boleh. ”

“Oke. Pastikan kau berekspresi seperti yang kuinginkan, ya,” ucap Mo Guanshan seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengatur kamera depan serta timer.

Mo Guanshan sendiri mengulurkan lidahnya sedangkan He Tian mendekati wajahnya dan tepat di detik kedua, ia merasakan bibir lelaki itu menyentuh wajahnya.

Alis Mo Guanshan terangkat dan ia hendak menjauhkan ponselnya, namun ponsel sialan itu terlanjut mengambil gambar dan ia segera menoleh, mendapati He Tian yang baru saja membuka matanya.

Tatapan keduanya bersua dan jantungnya kembali berdebar. Dengan raut wajah puas, He Tian kembali menyeringai, “Kau pikir aku akan jatuh ke perangkapmu, hm?”

Rasanya Mo Guanshan ingin membunuh Jian Yi sekarang juga. Berkat lelaki itu, lagi-lagi ia kembali dipermainkan. Sekarang ia mulai dilema, haruskah ia menyimpan atau malah menghapus foto tadi?

.

.

Mo Guanshan tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa marah atau malah berterima kasih kepada Jian Yi. Berkat permintaan konyol lelaki itu, ia sekarang memiliki sebuah misi baru.

Tiga bulan lagi mereka akan lulus dari sekolah menengah dan dalam tiga bulan ia harus memberi pelajaran pada He Tian. Jika selama ini lelaki itu selalu mempermainkannya dengan berbagai cara dan terus menerus mencuri ciuman darinya, kali ini ia harus balas dendam.

Ia harus mencuri ciuman pada He Tian bagaimanapun caranya. Bahkan jika ia harus mempermalukan dirinya sedikit ia tidak keberatan asalkan bisa melakukannya.

Pagi ini ia memulai percobaan pertama. Ia sengaja membawakan sandwich lagi untuk He Tian dan kali ini ia bahkan sengaja memberikannya terang-terangan serta mempermalukan dirinya. Ia akan beralasan kalau ia memiliki roti lebih yang sudah hampir expired sehingga harus cepat dihabiskan.

Bahkan agar lebih meyakinkan, ia sengaja membuat empat buah sandwich dimana ia memberikan salah satunya untuk He Tian meski ia harus rela bangun lebih pagi demi membuat bekal.

Ia berpikir kalau tidak memberi ciuman langsung, setidaknya ia ingin memberi yang tidak langsung. Karena itulah ia bagkan sudah menyiapkan salah satu roti yang rencananya akan ia

berikan pada He Tian. Sebelumnya ia bahkan sengaja memasukkan roti itu ke mulutnya tanpa menggigitnya sehingga air liurnya menempel pada roti.

“Kau mau sa ndwich? Kebetulan roti di rumahku hampir expired dan aku harus cepat menghabiskannya,” tawar Mo Guanshan seraya membuka kotak makan plastik yang berisi empat buah sandwich.

“Tumben sekali Little Mo menawarkan sesuatu untukku. Haruskah aku membeli lotere hari ini?” ucap He Tian seraya menatap sandwich-sandwich yang tampak menggiurkan itu.

Sandiwich itu bagaikan magnet yang menarik magnet lainnya dengan kutub yang berbeda. Zhan Zheng Xi yang awalnya sedang duduk di kursi guru yang lebih empuk seraya memainkan game ponsel mendadak segera bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Mo Guanshan.

“Boleh minta sandwich -nya?” tanya lelaki berambut coklat itu.

Sebelum Mo Guanshan sempat berkata apapun, Zhan Zheng Xi sudah mengambil salah satu roti yang seharusnya dipersiapkan khusus untuk He Tian dan menggigitnya.

“Makanan buatanmu selalu enak. ” Puji Zhan Zheng Xi yang tidak menyadari kalau Mo Guanshan sedang menatapnya dengan tajam karena menggagalkan rencananya.

Sepertinya Mo Guanshan benar-benar harus menyusun rencana kedua dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

Kesempatan untuk mengeksekusi rencana kedua datang seminggu sesudah rencana pertama yang gagal. Mo Guanshan sengaja tidak langsung berniat mengeksekusi rencana kedua dalam waktu yang terlalu dekat agar He Tian tidak terlalu curiga dan malah mempermainkannya.

Di pelajaran olahraga hari ini, mereka semua diminta untuk mengambil nilai permainan basket oleh guru olahraga. He Tian dan Mo Guanshan berada di tim yang berbeda karena tim ditentukan oleh guru. 

He Tian terlihat kecewa, namun berbeda dengan Mo Guanshan yang malah merasa senang. Dewa seolah merestui rencananya dengan membuat guru olahraga menentukan tim yang sangat menunjang eksekusi rencana tersebut.

Mo Guanshan berdiri berhadapan dengan He Tian, sedangkan kedua rekan setim lainnya berjaga di sisi kiri dan kanan. Ia berniat menghalangi lelaki itu untuk melakukan shoot ke dalam ring basket.

Ia sengaja menghalangi lelaki itu, dan membuat He Tian tampak ragu sejenak. Haruskah ia melakukan shoot atau mengoper bola kepada rekan setimnya?

Akhirnya He Tian memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil resiko. Gesture-nya menunjukkan seolah-olah ia akan melakukan shoot. Namun ketika lawan terkecoh, ia segera mengoper bola pada rekan setim yang menerimanya.

Mo Guanshan segera menjalankan rencana semula. Ia berniat berpura-pura tersandung dan mencium lelaki itu tanpa sengaja. 

Ia segera berpura-pura begerak maju namun tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di hadapan He Tian. Ia bahkan menahan diri agar tidak memejamkan mata dan berpura-pura merutuk demi terlihat meyakinkan.

Namun He Tian segera menahan bahu Mo Guanshan agar tidak terjatuh dan tidak melepaskan sentuhan pada bahu lelaki itu.

He Tian menyeringai sedikit dan mendekati wajah lelaki berambut merah itu seraya berbisik, “Kau sebegitu inginnya menyentuhku, eh? ”

Mo Guanshan tergugu sesaat dan He Tian melepaskan sentuhannya pada bahu lelaki itu dan berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras, “Kau baik - baik saja, Little Mo?”

Lelaki berambut merah itu dengan terpaksa mengiyakan meski ia merasa jengkel setengah  
mati. Rencana keduanya kembali gagal, kali ini malah lebih parah ketimbang sebeluumnya.

.

.

Menurut nasihat bijak yang beredar di masyarakat, kesuksesan diraih setelah berusaha keras. Maka Mo Guanshan pun tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Jika kali pertama dan kedua gagal, masih ada kali ketiga dan seterusnya.

Kali ini perencanaanya bahkan lebih matang lagi. Ia sengaja memanfaatkan momen dimana ia akan makan bersama dengan Jian Yi dan Zhan Zheng Xi di restoran cepat saji. Dan ia sengaja berusaha mengarahkan pembicaraan pada topik mengenai perpisahan sebagai bagian dari rencananya.

“Sial. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Aku bahkan tidak berniat menyentuh buku sedikitpun, ” ucap Mo Guanshan seraya berdecak jengkel.

“Hey, kau tidak salah makan, kan? Tumben sekali kau mengkhawatirkan soal ujian,” sahut Jian Yi dengan heran seraya meraih burgernya dan hendak menggigitnya.

“Sial. Setidaknya aku ingin lulus,” sahut Mo Guanshan.

He Tian menatap lelaki berambut merah itu dan berkata, “Padahal kau bisa meminta bantuanku kalau ingin belajar, Little Mo.”

Jian Yi mendengus kesal begitu mendengar ucapan He Tian dan berkata, “Curang. Kau bahkan menolak ketika aku memintamu untuk mengajariku.”

Sebenarnya Mo Guanshan sengaja mengeluh dan ia berpura-pura ceroboh dengan sengaja mengangkat meja serta hendak memegang He Tian sebagai tumpuan dan berpura-pura tak sengaja mencium lelaki itu.

Namun He Tian terlebih dulu mempermainkannya. Lelaki itu segera mendekati tubuhnya dan merangkul bahunya serta menyeringiai, “Aku tidak bersedia mengajari siapapun kecuali Little Mo-ku.”

Sesudah berkata demikian, He Tian mendekati wajahnya ke tengkuk Mo Guanshan dan mengecupnya dengan cepat seraya mencengkram bahu lelaki berambut merah itu tepat sebelum sang target mengelak.

Jian Yi membelalakan mata seketika, sedangkan Zhan Zheng Xi mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya, mengabaikan rekan setim yang pasti akan memakinya karena mendadak tidak aktif di tengah permainan.

Mo Guanshan tak mampu bereaksi apapun selain membelalakan mata. Lagi-lagi rencananya gagal total.

.

.

Mo Guanshan masih tak juga ingin menyerah. Selama dua bulan yang tersisa, ia berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk membalas dendam dan selalu berakhir gagal, entah He Tian yang malah mencuri ciuman darinya, rencananya digagalkan oleh seseorang tanpa sengaja, atau ia yang malah melakukan kesalahan dan berakhir mempermalukan dirinya dengan konyol.

Mungkin He Tian benar-benar diberkati oleh dewa, terlebih karena namanya mengandung han zi tian yang berarti langit. Mo Guanshan masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa rencananya selalu gagal, tak peduli sematang apapun perencanaan yang ia buat.

Dua bulan telah berlalu dan hari ini merupakan hari perpisahan angkatan mereka. Ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, kalau hari ini rencananya masih gagal juga, ia benar-benar menyerah dan tak akan mencoba lagi.

Acara perpisahan baru saja selesai dan puluhan gadis mengerubungi He Tian bak lebah yang mengerumuni sarangnya. Gadis-gadis itu terlihat sedih dan bahkan mengajak He Tian untuk berfoto bersama hingga lelaki itu bagaikan seorang artis dadakan.

Mo Guanshan hanya menunggu di kejauhan tanpa berniat untuk mendekat. Ia merasa lelah hanya dengan melihat kerumunan wanita tidak jelas itu, apalagi jika harus mendekat.

Ia lebih memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat gerbang seraya memainkan ponselnya. Zhan Zheng Xi merekomendasikan sebuah game baru yang katanya menarik dan memaksanya untuk ikut memainkan game itu.

Mulanya ia tidak tertarik sama sekali, namun lama kelamaan ia malah menyukai game itu hingga menghabiskan setidaknya satu jam sehari hanya untuk memainkan game.

Zhan Zheng Xi yang berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut memainkan game itu terlihat begitu fokus dengan gamenya. Lelaki itu juga sedang menunggu Jian Yi yang sedang berinteraksi bersama para gadis, baik teman seangkatan maupun junior yang merupakan fansnya. Para wanita itu tampaknya benar-benar tak ingin melepaskan kedua pangeran sekolah mereka begitu saja hingga satu ronde permainan selesai pun kedua lelaki itu masih belum menghampiri mereka.

“Oi, bantu aku menembak musuh!” seru Zhan Zheng Xi pada Mo Guanshan yang merupakan rekan setimnya.

“Sial! Peluruku habis. Senjata sampah ini,” ucap Mo Guanshan seraya merutuk.

“Ah. Ayo kabur saja. Darahku hampir habis,” sahut Zhan Zheng Xi seraya menggerakkan karakter game-nya.

Kedua lelaki itu kini berfokus pada game mereka hingga tak menyadari jika Jian Yi maupun He Tian menghampiri mereka setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari para gadis yang ingin menahan mereka lebih lama lagi.

Jian Yi terlihat menikmati atensi yang ia dapatkan dari para gadis, berbeda dengan He Tian yang terlihat tidak begitu senang segera setelah ia meninggalkan para gadis. Sejujurnya ia tak peduli pada mereka semua. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Mo Guanshan seorang.

He Tian tanpa sadar menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Mo Guanshan yang sedang serius dengan game-nya. Dahi lelaki itu sedikit berkerut dengan alis terangkat dan wajah yang terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi, pemandangan yang menarik baginya.

Selama lebih dari dua bulan terakhir, ia menyadari jika Mo Guanshan bersikap begitu aneh. Mendadak lelaki itu bersikap sangat ceroboh dan terlihat seolah berusaha menyerangnya dengan ciuman.

Ia selalu berhasil membaca gelagat lelaki itu sehingga memutuskan menahannya atau bahkan membalas. Namun kali ini ia berniat sedikit berbaik hati dan memberikan hadiah kelulusan bagi lelaki berambut merah itu.

He Tian menghampiri Mo Guanshan dan lelaki itu secara refleks meletakkan ponselnya ketika menyadari kedatangannya, membuat Zhan Zheng Xi protes seketika.

“Jangan AFK begitu saja!” seru Zhan Zheng Xi dengan suara meninggi.

Mo Guanshan tak menghiraukan lelaki itu sehingga Zhan Zheng Xi memilih melakukan hal yang sama. Jian Yi yang baru saja tiba segera berkata pada ketiga temannya, “Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama di hari terakhir sekolah?”

He Tian segera mengiyakan usul lelaki itu. Sejak tadi ia bahkan belum sekalipun berfoto dengan Little Mo kesayangannya.

Jian Yi segera menghampiri seorang gadis yang kebetulan melintas. Seraya tersenyum manis, ia segera berkata, “Bisakah kau mengambil foto kami di depan gerbang ini?”

Dengan wajah memerah karena salah satu pangeran sekolah meminta bantuannya, gadis itu menganggukan kepala seraya menerima ponsel dari Jian Yi.

Jian Yi segera berjalan menuju gerbang serta berdiri di tengah-tengah dan merangkul Zhan Zheng Xi di sisi kirinya sedangkan Mo Guanshan berada di sisi kanannya. He Tian sengaja berdiri di samping Mo Guanshan dan tersenyum serta merapatkan tubuh pada lelaki itu.

Mo Guanshan sendiri berekspresi sinis pada He Tian yang berdiri di sampingnya dan terdengar suara timer ponsel yang menghitung hingga detik ketiga . Tepat saat hitungan pertama, He Tian memegang kepala Mo Guanshan seraya menyeringai, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya membalas tatapan yang ditujukan padanya.

Pada hitungan kedua, ketika He Tian menatap kamera, Mo Guanshan dengan cepat mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium pipi He Tian yang menjadi pusat atensinya. 

He Tian tak sempat--lebih tepatnya sengaja tak melakukannya--mengelak ketika lelaki berambut itu mendadak mencium pipinya dengan begitu cepat hingga sentuhannya pada puncak kepala lelaki itu terlepas. 

Sang gadis pengambil foto memekik tertahan melihat pemandangan tersebut sedangkan kamera terlanjur mengambil gambar.

He Tian terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah bibir lembut menyetuh pipinya sendiri setelah selama ini ia lah yang mencium Mo Guanshan.

Jian Yi baru menyadari apa yang dilakukan Mo Guanshan dan segera mengeluh , “Hey, jangan jadikan aku dan Zheng Xi sebagai obat nyamuk di foto. Ulangi fotonya sekali lagi.”

Mo Guanshan tak berani menatap He Tian yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kali ini ia bahkan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jian Yi serta sedikit mengambil jarak dari He Tian dan kembali befoto dengan merangkul lelaki berambut putih itu.

Setelah selesai berfoto, Jian Yi mengambil ponselnya dan segera melihat hasilnya. He Tian segera mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan meminta Jian Yi mengirimkan foto itu padanya.

Mo Guanshan hanya terdiam. Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena sudah menang, namun kenapa ia malah merasa malu akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Terlebih lagi, instingnya mengatakan bahwa He Tian lagi-lagi mempermainkan dirinya.

“Aku berhasil,” ucap Mo Guanshan seraya tersenyum bangga demi menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya setelah berhasil mencium He Tian.

He Tian mengalihkan pandangan pada Mo Guanshan yang jelas-jelas terlihat gugup bagaikan seekor anak kucing kecil di matanya, “Oh, ya?”

Mo Guanshan berpura-pura mengangguk dengan percaya diri, “Tentu saja. ”

He Tian tertawa seketika dan mendekati wajahnya pada lelaki berambut merah hingga jarak keduanya kurang dari 50 cm, “Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau berniat mencuri kesempatan menciumku, hm?”

Wajah Mo Guanshan memerah seketika hingga ia mengalihkan pandangan tanpa berani menatap lelaki itu. Ia merasa malu sekaligus marah karena lagi-lagi dipermainkan.

He Tian mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Mo Guanshan serta memejamkan matanya serta mencium bibir lelaki itu selama lebih dari 5 detik sebelum membuka matanya serta menjilat ujung bibirnya sendiri dengan gerakan yang seksi serta menyeringai, “Kita impas, Little Mo.”

Mo Guanshan merutuk seketika. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus menyerah akan keinginannya membalas dendam. He Tian terlalu ahli untuk membuatnya jengkel setengah mati dan mempermainkannya.

Mo Guanshan yakin He Tian pasti tidak menyadari hal ini. Namun sesungguhnya ia tidak sepenuhnya membenci ketika He Tian mempermainkannya. Sebaliknya ia malah akan merasa aneh jika He Tian sampai berhenti melakukannya dan akan bertanya-tanya serta merindukan kejahilan lelaki itu.

-The End-


End file.
